


Nicknames

by springanna



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, different ending, everyones gay and im happy, sophomore year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springanna/pseuds/springanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A keeps trying to find the perfect nickname for Person B. Person B is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicknames

Bitty needed to find a nickname for Jack and soon. Everyone else on the team had one! There was Shitty (still don’t know why he’s called Shitty), Holster, Ransom, and even Chowder. But Jack never got a single nickname. Some say he doesn't have one because he's The Jack Zimmerman, The Wunderkid. But in reality, it's just Jack. The French-Canadian hockey player who really likes Blittle’s pies even though he's supposedly on a lifelong diet.

So Bitty took it upon himself to find a suitable nickname for his crush.

***

“Hey Zimmzy” Bittle greeted Jack with the first nickname.

Jack looked up at him from where he was reading on the couch and said, “No.” He then turned back to his book.

Stunned, Bittle turned around and walked out of the room; crossing the name off his mental list.

***  
“What’s up Jackattack?” asked Bittle, stepping into the locker room.

“What? No? Stop that.” Jack looked extremely confused. Bittle wondered how even when confused he still looks extremely attractive.

“Oh, alright then.” Bittle struck another name off the list.

***  
“What’s new, Snack Jack?” Bittle said, skating over to where Jack was stood, watching the team practice.

“What are you doing Bitty?” Jack looked so confused, like a little puppy. Oh man, Bittle was so deep in the crush.

“Nothing. Why? Have I been bugging you, Zimmer?” Bitty was good at acting sweet, comes with the southern charm.

“There it is again. Why are you using nicknames?” Jack asked quizzically.

All Bittle could say was, “Why not?” and then he skated to the other side of the rink to let Jack continue to mull over what had just happened.

***  
After many attempts, all failures, he had gone through a whole slew of names relating to Jack’s actual name, Bitty decided to just start giving him cute little pet names and see how Jack reacted to them. Granted, he may just be feeding his crush some more but who cares! Let him live.

Bitty had no idea if Jack would like any of the cutesy nicknames, but Bittle was willing to try.

So when Jack came into the kitchen while Bitty was making his famous maple sugar apple pie for Jack, Bittle knew his chance had come to test some out.

Without turning around Bittle said, “How's it going sweet pea?” Bitty turned his head slightly to see Jack start to have a small coughing fit.

After he caught his breath, Jack looked up at Bittle, saying, “W-what did you just call me?” He was obviously taken aback by the nickname.

“I called you sweet pea. What do you think?” Bittle asked curiously.

“Um, not a huge fan, but still an improvement from ‘Jackattack’.” He chuckled softly, remembering that day. Not his best attempt for a nickname.

“I'll keep that in mind, sweet cheeks.” Bittle said jokingly.

“Oh god, that's even worse!” The exasperation written on Jack’s face was hilarious and Bittle made sure Jack knew this by doubling over in laughter. 

He flicked a bit of flour into Jack’s face and as soon as he realized what he'd done Bitty knew it was a mistake. Bitty squealed as Jack grabbed for him and started to tickle him.

“ Ah! Stop it you fiend!” Bittle yelled in between stifled breaths. “If you don't stop you're not getting any of this pie!” 

“You'd never do that, Bitty, I know you.” Jack wasn't threatened at all and continued to tickle the breath out of him.

Jack only stopped once Bittle fell to the ground. “Bitty, hey, you okay?” Jack asked with concern dripping from his voice.

Still on the ground, Bitty answered, “Yeah I'm alright. Oh boy that was almost as bad as getting checked. You could destroy the other team with just tickling, sugar.” Bittle worked on catching his breath before sitting up, looking up at Jack. Jack was still concerned but then was jolted out of his head of worry by the pet name.

“Hmm, sugar, I like that one.” Jack said thoughtfully.

“Really? Sugar? Not like ‘ladybug’ or ‘bugsy’ or ‘sweetie’ or even ‘boo thang’?” 

“Oh gross! Boo thang? What even is that? No. Definitely not boo thang. How about you work on calling me your boyfriend before you work on those silly nicknames?” Jack replied, stumbling over his words while simultaneously smirking.

Bittle was still listing off nicknames over Jack speaking but stopped suddenly. “Did you just say what I think you said?”

“Say what?” Faking innocence but flushed red. 

“You said something about me calling you my boyfriend. I heard that right, didn’t I? Otherwise I’m going to go hide in Betsy forever.” He was rambling and he knew it but if Jack felt the same way then he was about to die.

Jack had a decision to make. He could deny and go on pining away. Or he could own up and maybe get a super cute baker boyfriend.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, nodding. “Um, yeah, yes, I did say that.”

“Oh! Well I definitely have no objections for that particular title.” Bittle mumbled, feeling a blush creep over his entire body.

“Well, um, now what?”

“Well, now I do this, Mr. Zimmerman.” Bitty reached up a put a hand on the back of Jack’s neck and pulled him down into a kiss. 

Bitty was out of breath the moment their lips touched. His mind was going haywire before Jack started to kiss back. Jack sure knew how to kiss.

Jack, however, was having a different experience. At first he was shocked that his little Bitty was kissing him but he responded quickly. He was entirely focused on how Bittle felt against him and was hyper-aware of every movement. Bitty tasted like sunshine and homemade pies. The pies confused Jack since most people knew that Bittle liked to cook rather than eat; that’s why he’s so tiny. But all these thoughts came after the kiss.

Bitty deepened the kiss,rising to his tiptoes and pulling Jack close.

“I fucking knew it!” Jack and Bittle broke apart, lips slightly swollen, to see Shitty in the doorway to the kitchen.

Faking innocence, Bittle replied, “Knew what, Shitty?”

“I fucking knew you were guys were together. Ransom and Holster both owe me and Lardo ten bucks!” Shitty rubbed his hands, chuckling to himself, and walked out of the kitchen. Jack and Bitty were left alone once more.

“You’ve got a little flour on your face. Hang on, I’ll get it.” Jack cradled Bittle’s head in his hand and swept his thumb across his cheekbone to remove the flour. Bittle looked up into Jack’s sharp blue eyes and surged forward to kiss him again.

This kiss lasted longer that the last since they had no interruptions. Once they separated once more the two boys could not stop the smiles that stretched across their faces.

“So,” Jack asked, searching Bitty’s face, “what does this make us?”

“Well my darlin’, it makes you my ‘boo thang’” Bittle said, grinning widely.

Jack groaned, “Don’t go chirping on your boyfriend, Bitty. It’s not very nice”

“Boyfriend, huh? Yup, I definitely like the sound of that.” Bitty smiled up at Jack before pulling him back down for another breathtaking kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> so i literally got into this fandom 2 days ago and im already writing a fanfic  
> hoped you liked it :) you can yell with me on tumblr @a-gay-avenger  
> also, I don't own this incredible universe. all credit should be directed at the creator as she is amazing and a god


End file.
